


"Welcome back, Mags."--- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Series: Malec one-shots by MalecWinchester [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banes are world-class fashion designers, City boy Magnus Bane, F/M, Farmer Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Lightwoods are farmers, M/M, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Asmodeus takes his son and friends to the country to hide out because they were being hunted down by city police. What happens?(This is a one shot)





	"Welcome back, Mags."--- Malec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts), [TheBisexualGirl15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/gifts).



> Hey guys! I hope yous enjoy this ff! #SaveShadowhunters

"MAGNUS!" Asmodeus screamed as his son got shot at by the city police and he screamed even louder as made a sharp turn into the abandoned highway, speeding in his high tech car thats is faster than most of the cop cars. Asmodeus glanced down where his son lie there trying to breath and he looked behind them to see the flash lights have stopped,

"D...dad.... how much further to..... the safehouse?" Magnus asked slowly as he dad turned around the corner to a giant farmhouse that looked familiar to him  and Asmodeus stopped outside the farmhouse. "We're here now son, just hang on in there." He said as he lifted his son out the car with a struggle because Asmodeus hasn't been to the gym in a while, Magnus almost fell out Asmodeus' hands when suddenly a tall handsome man came out the house with a serious expression and looked down at the him.

"Hello gorgeous people, what are you doing round these parts, you both reek of the city." The man said with a heavy put on acsent that Magnus knew he was trying to impress him.

"We were getting chased by the city police and they shot my darling son! Please help my son!" Asmodeus said sounding severely stressed about the whole thing when the man looked down at Magnus again with a shooked expression.

"What are your names, mines is Alec Lightwood." The man called Alec asked while they were walking to the house and Asmodeus sighed in relief as Alec carried Magnus in.

"My name is Asmodeus Bane and my son's name is Magnus Bane. Thank you for helping us." He said clearly comfortable in the country man's presents because he himself use to be a country man back in the day before they moved to live 'better lives' which Magnus was still confused about because he liked living here. Then it hit him. "Alexander...?" Magnus said weakly as Alec placed him on the guest room bed and his eyes shot open.

"Mags?!?! Omg its been too long!" They shared an embrace as Alexander's dad got the first aid kit for Magnus and they let go of each other when Magnus began to cough up blood. "What happened Asmodeus." Robert asked his now crying friend as he desperately clinged on his son's hand.

"Our business caught fire and we were trying to drive home when the cops thought it was us so they chased us and shot Magnus! My poor boy....." Asmodeus said as Robert pulled him up for a hug, they never hug but this was an acceptable moment when he cried more right on Robert's good flannel shirt. Maryse gasped in horror at the sight of Magnus sprawled on the guest bed lifeless and Alec working tirelessly trying to heal Magnus as fast as he could.

Maryse walked over to the fragile Asmodeus with supportive hands as he flinched a bit but swooped Maryse into a hug as his crying slowed down after Maryse calmed him down because their friendship was untouchable which was quite like Alec and Magnus' friendship. A few hours later Magnus woke up to see Alexander holding his hand with dry tears on his pale cheeks and his father slung across the chair right next to the bed which was clearly wasn't there before. Magnus brushed his best friends hair with affection as Alec start to stir in his sleep quite like a few years ago when they were children.

**_*Flashback start*_ **

_Magnus was the first to wake up from the sleepover he and Alexander had and saw Alec sprawl across Magnus' chest with a bit of droll hanging from his lips, Magnus smiled cheerful as he ran his fingers through Alec's black thick hair when he began to stir quietly then Magnus giggled with a smile as Alec lifted himself off Magnus' chest with tiredness in his hazel eyes._

**_*Flashback finished*_ **

 Alec woke up to Magnus' fingers as he hummed deeply in the smallest of touches and opened his eyes widely then hugged Magnus immediately. "Mags! Your okay?!" Alec said happily as Magnus giggled tiredly and hugged Alexander back making Alec smile. "Im okay now Alexander, I'm so glad to see you! After 11 years ago... Im sorry we had to leave.... It was out my hands and I tried to contact you but didn't find you..." Magnus said as his eyes started to tear up and Alec sat there with a concerned face.

"We don't have social medias around here and I didn't get a phone until 3 years ago.... Im sorry that we didn't contact sooner.. But we're here now, thats what matters and I don't plan on losing you again to that damm city!" Alec stated with a proud expression that caused Magnus to laugh a little and his father slowly woke up. "Magnus? Your awake?!?! Oh my boy!" Asmodeus said as he hugged Magnus tightly when Magnus cringed and Alec laughed at him. "How are you both feeling? Hungry? Because we have food downstairs." Alec said as the hug broke when Asmodeus looked at Alexander.

"Im okay and Im sure Magnus is as well. Thank you for your hospitality but we must leave now, we have to travel back to the city to apologise to the police." Asmodeus said as both Magnus and Alec's faces dropped at that last apart when Alec clung onto Magnus for dear life. "NO! I mean it would be best if you guys stay here for a few days because the cops will be after you and convicted you to a crime you all didn't even commit! Your better off here for a few days, Mr Bane." Alec said stubbornly as he let go of Magnus slowly and Asmodeus let out a bright smile.

"Okay boy, we will and thanks again." And with that Asmodeus left the room to eat downstairs and Magnus sighed with Alexander. "That was close! Thank you for stepping in, I don't think he'd listen to me." Magnus said as the two laughed cheerfully and decided to eat so they went downstairs to see the whole Lightwood family gathered at the giant table with happy smiles. "MAGNUS!! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!!" Isabelle screamed as she ran towards Magnus with him looking scared then Alec just laughed, joining the table together.

"It has my darling! Your looking well." Magnus said to his friend for a long time as she stopped squeaking and sat at her chair. "Mhm! Have you been well?" "Im okay Isabelle." He answered quickly with his beautiful smile that made Alec melt a bit. Isabelle took notice of her brother's actions. 'He's smiling?! He's blushing?!? He's in love with Magnus!!' Isabelle said in her head as she began to eat and Alec looked at his mother. "Can I show Magnus Michael?" He asked Maryse with puppy dog eyes like a child and she nodded her head as he began to eat quickly.

"Come on Mags! You need to see how fast Michaels grown!" He said as Magnus widen his eyes then get incredibly fast, running out the door with Alexander. Michael was a horse the took care of when they were little and loved this horse so much that the horse was considered family, they reached the pen to see horse galloping towards them slowly and flicked its chocolate brown hair out his face. "Hi Mikey!!! How have you been?!" Magnus asked the horse as he patted the horse's neck gently when the horse snorted that seemed like he understood the human, Magnus laughed and Alec joined him.

"We have a new horse now, his name is Hale and he can produce babies which these horses are extremely rare so we can make more horses to help our farm! Isn't that cool?!" He asked an overwhelmed Magnus then he looked stunned. "Woah! Really? ! Thats awesome! Can I see hi--" Magnus got cut off by Alexander's lips on his, they kissed for 1 minutes until Alec realised what he did.

"omg!! Im so sorry Mags!! I... I didn't know why I did that...." Alec said weakly as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck with that beautiful smile. "Its okay Alexander, to be honest I kinda liked it and wanna do it again..." Magnus said slowly as he pushed his lips over Alec's once again. 

They spend time with the horse then talked to each other about what they were doing when they were apart and they sat down by the tree that Alec confessed his feeling towards Magnus when they kissed again. "Remember this tree, Mags?" Alec said with a smirk breaking the kiss as Magnus smiled widely. "Of course I do Alexander, your confession was adorable!" Magnus said giggling about the confusion.

_***11 years ago, flashback*** _

_"Alexander? Why are we running?" Magnus said running next to his best friend when they stopped at a beautiful oak tree with their names on it, Alec took a deep breath in as he watched Magnus' finger trace the knife marks saying 'Magnus Bane' and traced 'Alec Lightwood' as well. "Magnus... We've known each other for a long time now and.... I... I" "Alexander its okay, you can tell me anything." Magnus said gently and raised his hand out to touch Alec's shoulder that made him jump with dilated pupils. "Whats going on?" Magnus demanded an answer and Alec gulped knowing Magnus was getting irritated so..._

_"MAGNUSILOVEYOUANDIHAVEDONEFORALONGTIMEPLEASEDON'THATEME!!" Alec said and closed his eyes quickly, knowing he will be rejected but he felt Magnus lips on his and started making out. Magnus broke the kiss breathless and said. "I love you too Alexander! I'm so glad you love me!!" Magnus screamed quickly not wanting to disturbed the farm animals and Alec smiled brightly as he pulled Magnus up for another kiss._

**_*End of flashback*_ **

They laughed at themselves, remembering every word like it was yesterday and hugged each other with their back again the tree. "Do you want to go on a date? I know a great place here that we could go to." Alec asked looking relaxed and Magnus nodded quickly. "Yes I do, Alexander!" Alec laughed putting the biggest smile on and took Magnus' hand in his own then they smiled like idiots.

Alec took Magnus to a beautiful restaurant with a tiny bit of country decorations and the restaurant looked new but that didn't stop Magnus' brain because all he was thinking about was Alec. The waiter walked them to their table and handed them each a menu. Alec smiled over at Magnus, placing his hand kn Magnus' then choose their meals. "I can't believe we're finally having a date, it's been too long." Magnus said with a small voice as Alec lifted Magnus' chin up with his index finger. "You couldn't stop the move, even if you wanted to but let's forget about that tonight because this is our first date back together." Alec said sweetly making Magnus' heart melt as their meals came. 

"Mmm I missed steak! Mmff!" Magnus moaned as he ate his steak and Alec laughed with him. "You didn't have steak over inthe city?" "No... I was a model for the company so I had to be on a diet but god dammm I missed this!" Magnus replied as Alec gazed at Magnus with a smile and shook his head. "The things people do to to other people, if you want to eat steak? Then you eat the steak without worrying, I'm sick and tired of the cities laws in fashion." Alec said and Magnus looked stunned at that then kissed Alexander's cheek with a smile. "I love you, Mr Lightwood." "And I love you, Mr Bane." They giggled and finshed their meal then decided to take the long way home, they walked through a beautiful moon-lit forest that they remember that sad night.

_***Flashback start*** _

_Alec and Magnus ran through the forest playing tag when they came across an old wishing well that they had coins to use. "Ooh Magnus let's make wishes!" Alec said as Magnus tried to smile and they took their coins out, Alec made his first. "I wish for happiness like this forever! Your turn Mags!" Alec said as he kissed Magnus' cheek and Magnus let a tear fall. "I... wish... I didn't..... have to....leave..." Magnus said and he through the coin in and turned around to see Alec running off with tears in his eyes, Asmodeus looked down at his son with a sad frown as Magnus ran away from him wanting a few minutes of space._

**_*End of flashback*_ **

Magnus and Alec were silent when they walked to the wishing well then Alec pulled out 2 coins similar to the one back then. "Want to make a wish, Mags?" Alec said pulling Magnus in close as Magnus nodded slowly and took the coin. "I... wish to stay here forever, with the man I love!" Magnus shouted as he threw the coin in with Alec looking shocked and kissed his cheek like back in the day, Alec was next. "I wish to stay with this gorgeous man for life." Alec said with one tear falling down his cheek then Magnus kissed it away. "Lets go back Alexander, we don't have to come here again." Magnus said and Alec nodded then he took Magnus' hand as the left this depressing place.

They reached the house and went straight up to the guest bedroom where Magnus was sleeping to use the bathroom. Alec sat on Magnus' bed waiting for his turn in the shiw when. "Alexander! Come in here now!" Magnus suddenly shrieked that caused Alec to almost trip when he reached the door and swung it open. "What is it?!" Alec asked frantically as Magnus pushed Alexander against the shower wall with angry eyes. "Alexander 'If you want to eat steak? Theneat steak'? Remember that?! Well look at me! Im fat!" Magnus yelled as he pushed Alec further against the shower and Alec laughed loudly at Magnus.

"You fat? Where? You aren't fat. Look at these, fat people wouldn't have these." Alec said confidently as he gently brushed his fingers up and down Magnus' abs whuch made Magnus suddenly sighed softly at the rough touches. "Huh? Answer me. Would they?" Alec forced the answer out of Magnus because he wanted to make Magnus stop feeling this way because it upset him and Magnus shuttered his eyes closed. "N...no." Magnus whimpered out as Alec stood there looking smug and Magnus let go of him. "I'll let you finish in the shower and wait in the bed for me." That last part Alec said with a smirk as Maguns' cheeks turned red in seconds and Alec walked out the bathroom.

Magnus walked out the shower fully washed and Alec kissed his forehead. "Okay now wait here, Im going to shower now." Alec said then walked in leaving a hard Magnus on the bed and Magnus lied down slowly waiting for Alexander with a moan slipping out at the thought of Alexander's hips getting put to work. After 5 minutes Alec walked out naked with his full cock out  and he wore the biggest smirk Magnus has ever seen. "Alexander! You look delicious!" Magnus moaned as he sat up a little with Alec walking closer, Alec positioned himself between Magnus legs and rubbed his hands across Magnus' strong thighs. "How do you want this?" Alec asked Magnus politely which made Magnus giggle. "Alexander I want you to fuck me in this bed." And thats all it too, Alec dragged his tounge from the top of Magnus' thigh to Magnus' hole that was flexing uncontrollably and Alec pushed at the ring of muscle with is powerful tounge then began a delicious rhythm. 

"Mmm Alexander... ohh." Magnus moaned out when Alec slipped a finger in his ass and Alec smirk against Magnus' as as he pushed it deeper. Magnus threw his head back in pleasure as Alec continued to eat him out and Alec just wanted to bring pleasure to Magnus tonight. He moved his left hand down his chest and slowly wrapped it around Magnus' throbbing dick. Magnus gripped the bed sheets at the insane pleasure he was getting and let go of his cum, splashing in Alec's hair and his own chest as Alexander ejaculated at the end of the bed. They get back into bed after 5 minutes of a powerful cumming they experienced

They fell asleep instantly...

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you liked it!


End file.
